


In(side) and Out

by WestOrEast



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dating, Emotional Control, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's been a busy year since Joy and Sadness had their little adventure. And Joy is proud to report that everything's going better than ever. There's a charming new emotion, Lust, around, and he's helping manage Riley's increasingly complex Puberty board. And then one night, both Joy and Riley have the same idea.





	In(side) and Out

>   
>  Hi everyone! Joy here. It’s been almost a year since my little adventure with Despair into Riley’s mind, and I’m proud to say things are better than ever. She’s growing up so fast, and we’re all very proud of her.  
>    
>  There’s been some changes around the place. The big board’s gotten even bigger and boarder, and the walls have opened up, giving us all more space. And outside the control room, Riley’s mind has really opened up. Her islands get more complex every day, and she’s turning out to be such a great girl.  
>    
>  There’s even been some new faces around! Lust showed up a while ago. Great guy, great guy, loves trying to have Riley experiment and try new things. Can sometimes go a _little_ overboard, but that’s what the rest of us are for. Disgust always managed to make sure he doesn’t get Riley in over her head, and we all have a great time.  
>    
>  As for what Lust looks like? Well, he’s orange, and a rectangle to Anger’s square. About as tall as me or Fear. Disgust thinks even less of his sport coat and slacks then she does of Fear’s sweater vest, but that’s just her way.  
>    
>  Lust fitted right in, and he’s been super helpful whenever Riley and Jordan go out on a date. Just like when Anger knows when it’s time for Riley to stand up for herself, Lust knows just the right words to say to make Riley feel all warm and melty inside (and we can tell because the lights in the control room turn a soft pink).  
>    
>  _Anyways_ , one night, it was just me and Lust in the control room. It had been a long day, and everyone else had gone to bed. We could wake them up if we needed to, but I didn’t think we would. Riley was having such a great time with Jordan, her boyfriend, and everything was going perfectly.  
>    
>  My mouth had watered as they split a pizza and I sighed as they walked down the waterfront, looking out over San Francisco Bay. It was so nice, and Riley was so happy. Jordan put his arm around her shoulders, and Lust told Riley to slip her arm around his back.  
>    
>  She did, and I smiled at Lust. It was nice to see the two of us working together so well. As the date went on, I saw a certain mood developing between Riley and Jordan. It wasn’t anything I’d seen before, but Sadness had shown me the sections in the manuals about it.  
>    
>  Sexual Intimacy.  
>    
>  I considered waking everybody up so they could watch too, but decided not. Disgust, especially, could get _cranky_ if she was woken up in the middle of the night. And this moment would be more special the fewer people it was shared with, both inside and out.  
>    
>  Lust and I exchanged grins as Riley and Jordan sat down on a bench, overlooking the water. Even I could feel the atmosphere between them, and I was intangible! Lust moved some buttons controlling Riley’s body, and I nodded, seeing the effect the hormones had as they entered Riley’s system.  
>    
>  A thought had been dancing around my mind as I watched Riley and Jordan. It was so nice to see them, and they seemed to be having so much fun. Was there a way I could feel that nice too? I glanced at Lust before quickly glancing away. _Bad Joy, bad_. But my internal reproach didn’t have much heat to it.  
>    
>  I took a subtle, innocuous side step closer to Lust. He didn’t seem to notice, and soon I did it again, until our shoulders were brushing as we watched over the board. Now, how to take the next step? Should I brush his hand when I went for a control on his side of the board? Or should I be direct and just kiss him?  
>    
>  “Want a kiss?”  
>    
>  I jumped. Lust was looking at me, a smile tugging at his lips. He must have known the entire time. I’d thought I was being subtle!  
>    
>  “Wha! Well, I, um, I’ve thought, but is it-!”  
>    
>  My stammering’s were cut off as Lust took the initiative. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I squeaked as he lowered his head towards me,  
>    
>  Lust kissed me. He actually kissed me! I squeaked in surprise, but it felt so nice, I couldn’t do anything besides kiss back. His lips felt nice and warm against me, and the hug he gave me was so reassuring.  
>    
>  We broke the kiss, my cheeks glowing even brighter than normal, and his turning more red then orange. I looked away and coughed before turning back. Lust was staring at me, with a heat in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.  
>    
>  “Want more than a kiss?”  
>    
>  There was a hungry tone in his voice that woke something in me. I nodded firmly, and wondered what exactly he had planned. I had learned from Riley, and Riley had covertly learned about all kinds of things men and women could do together. Also what men and men could do together, which she was very interested in, but not applicable right now, and what women and women could do together, which she wasn’t interested, and was also not applicable.  
>    
>  Would we just touch each other’s privates until we orgasmed? Would we put our mouths on each other? Would we go all the way and have sex? There were a lot of different options, and I wasn’t sure how ready I was for all of them. Luckily, Lust decided to help me along with that.  
>    
>  I squealed as Lust picked me up and took two steps forward. I felt the back of my thighs bump against the panel, and wiggled backwards (not too far though!) to get a seat on it. We kissed again, our tongues meeting as our hands ran over each other (Lust more so than me). I could feel a kind of wet heat building beneath my stomach, and I hoped Riley was feeling just as nice as I was.  
>    
>  “Here, Joy, can you bend over?”  
>    
>  I raised my eyebrows, but agreed. I slid off the control panel, and then right back on it. I could guess why Lust had asked me to do that, that old pervert, and waved my hips from side to side. My dress had run up a bit as I leaned over, and I was sure Lust enjoyed the sight of a bit more of my legs than he was used to.  
>    
>  He really was appreciative. I shivered as I felt his hands grab my legs, and then slide up. Pretty soon, they were underneath my dress and still moving. My upper body rose and fell as I tried to figure out how best to deal with the intriguing sensations. As I _fell_ , I discovered an annoyance.  
>    
>  I felt the various buttons and levers on the control panel digging into me. It didn’t feel good, and I twisted around, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
>    
>  “Joy, stop!”  
>    
>  Lust had a note of panic in his voice and I instinctively froze. My eyes rolled around, trying to find what was wrong. Then it hit me. I’d almost hit the Nostalgic Flashback button. That would have been bad. Riley didn’t need to remember going to the zoo with her dad right now.  
>    
>  “Here, use this.” Lust took off his sport coat and laid it down on top of the control board. I gingerly laid back down and nodded in satisfaction. The polyester of the coat softened the edges of the controls quite well.  
>    
>  I tapped a code in and half the board, the half I was on, went dark. There, now I wouldn’t accidently hit something I shouldn’t. And there was still enough active to let us respond in a hurry, just in case. Lust’s hands quickly returned to creeping up my legs, moving past the knees, up the thighs, and towards my crotch. I closed my eyes and shuddered as he reached his destination.  
>    
>  I looked up at the screen, seeing what Riley was seeing. The screen was black, so she had her eyes closed right now, but from the sounds coming from the speakers, I guessed she was kissing. My guess was confirmed when she opened her eyes to see Jordan drawing his head back. He had a dumb, happy look on his face, and I smiled to see it. I hoped he was enjoying this just as much as Riley was.  
>    
>  Or as much as I was. I raised my hips as Lust pulled my dress up, baring my lower half to the control room. Luckily, only he was around to see it, and I was wearing panties. Still, it was the principle of the matter. He murmured appreciation, and I muttered something back. Right now, though, my attention was on Riley.  
>    
>  Both Riley and Jordan were moving to a set of bushes nearby, giggling and stumbling as they went. By the time they reached it and slipped in, cut off from outside view, I could hear Riley’s breath coming in over the speakers. It was heavy, like she’d just gotten done doing a set of hockey exercises.  
>    
>  I was kind of out of my breath myself, as much as emotions ever could be. I knew it wasn’t _really_ because of any activity, but just the thought (and feeling) of what Lust and I were about to do. It sent shivers down my spine, and tingles in, well, someplace else.  
>    
>  I felt Lust’s hands slid up my bare thighs and stifled a giggle. I knew what was about to happen, and I was looking forward to it. I hoped Riley would be enjoying herself just as much as I knew I was. A quick glance up at the screen assured me she was. She and Jordan were getting closer and closer together, and I squealed in happiness as she sat down on his lap.  
>    
>  Then I squealed again as Lust pulled my panties down. The rush of air against my damp core sent shivered through me, and I only distantly noticed Lust pulling my underwear down off my legs. It was hard to get my lungs full of air, and I was panting. I noticed, with shock, that I had been grinding against the control panel, pushing my chest back and forth along it.  
>    
>  And no wonder, as I properly paid attention. My breasts felt so good like that, sending little pink zings of pleasure through my body. I experimented a little, trying to find how fast and how hard I could go to make my chest feel as good as possible. Even while I did that, Lust was busy between my legs.  
>    
>  He seemed to have a natural talent for this, and his fingers were making me wetter than I would have thought possible as he explored my vagina. I mean, I had thought my _breasts_ were making me feel good, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure coming out of my core.  
>    
>  It made me happier than words can describe (maybe even _joyous_ , heeyyy?) to see that Riley was enjoying herself just as much as I was. She was making little squeaking sounds as her and Jordan’s hands slipped under each other’s clothing.  
>    
>  “Oh, Jordan,” she said, in a voice that was half scandalized and half guilty enjoyment, “is that, is that always like this?”  
>    
>  I could tell that her hand was inside his pants, and could take a pretty good guess at what she was talking about. I wondered what Lust’s penis would feel like, and if it would feel as good inside me as Jordan’s would inside Riley’s.  
>    
>  Jordan stammered out something dorky but sweet about how Riley was the first girl to make him like this. This kissed again, and I could tell it was deeper and hungrier than last time. I cheered Riley on, willing her to have the confidence to make the right decisions here.  
>    
>  Lust’s fingers withdrew, and I gasped as I felt something thicker prodding against my lips. I knew what that was. Was I ready for it? Yes. Was I curious about what it would feel like? Yes. Was I a little bit nervous? Yes. But I didn’t say stop, and Lust went right on ahead.  
>    
>  I moaned as he moved forward. I had thought his _fingers_ felt good. But boy oh boy, was I finding something even better! My inner walls were being split apart and it felt good. I peered back and my mouth fell open in shock. I had thought he was all the way inside me, but it looked like not much more than his head was!  
>    
>  It felt amazing as Lust entered me. His penis seemed huge, like it was filling me up right to the point where I felt as good as possible, and not a centimeter beyond. I hissed in satisfaction as he slid deeper and deeper inside me. Just when it seemed he couldn’t get any further, Lust stopped. Then, oh so slowly, he started drawing himself back out. I was murmuring under my breath, a disjointed stream of words that were the business of no one but myself.  
>    
>  I found that my eyes had somehow closed, and forced them open. I couldn’t bring myself to look up at what Riley was doing on the big screen, and just stared at the white wall in front of me. I was gripping the wrist rest of the control panel so hard I was surprised I wasn’t cracking it. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. My body, especially the lower part of my body, just felt so darn good.  
>    
>  Lust had a tight grip on my hips, squeezing down through the fabric of my pulled-up skirt. He was whispering to me, some sweet and filthy words that just made me more excited. I’d honestly never would have believed my body could feel this good. I knew most of it was Lust, him using his innate skills to make me experience pleasure I’d never dreamed of. But part of it was Riley. The thought that she was feeling the same things I was sent a shiver through my soul.  
>    
>  I forced my gaze up to the screen, wondering what I would see. I gasped as I did. Riley had sunk in between Jordan’s legs, and he had his pants down around his ankles. My sweet baby was pumping her hand up and down his shaft, and her face was at most an inch away. I bit my lip, stunned by how erotic it looked.  
>    
>  I realized I wouldn’t mind trying that, but the thought of taking Lust out of me even more a minute seemed intolerable. I wanted more, more pleasure, more sensations, heck, I’d even be willing to try adding another person. A second Lust or Sadness, or anything.  
>    
>  I could feel myself getting a bit scatterbrained as Lust kept on thrusting into me. It was a wonderful feeling, letting my thoughts go away and be all nice and free. I’d bet Disgust or Sadness would like it too, letting themselves just relax and focus on the warm pleasure building inside them.  
>    
>  I bit my lip, struggling not to moan as the pleasure peaked inside me. My legs beat against the stand of the control panel as starbursts went off inside my head. My breath came in ragged gasps as I squeezed down around Lust. He groaned, but kept on thrusting. He went slower, which was nice, as I was feeling too sensitive to handle a fast pace right now.  
>    
>  My eyes were irresistibly drawn back to the screen. The sounds coming from it had changed, though I’d been too busy to pay attention till just now. When I saw what was up there, it was like I’d been gut punched. But at the same time, a smile was spreading across my face.  
>    
>  Riley had actually put Jordan’s penis in her mouth! She was bobbing up and down, her gaze constantly switching from Jordan’s awestruck face to what she was sucking. Her palms were resting against his inner thighs to either side of her, and, while she wasn’t going that fast, she was still moving at a fairly steady pace. I was so proud of her.  
>    
>  “Ri, Riley, I think I’m going to cum!”  
>    
>  Jordan’s voice was tight, and he was looking up at the stars as his hands grabbed Riley’s shoulders.  
>    
>  “Huh? What you mean right-!”  
>    
>  Riley’s question was cut off as Jordan did just that. Both Riley and I squeaked as he came. White splattered against the camera, and by extension, Riley’s eyes. I wondered what it felt like. I supposed I’d find out soon enough. I could see Riley bringing up some shaking hands to her face, as Jordan turned about as red as Anger.  
>    
>  “Oh god, Riley, sorry, I’m sorry, um, here.”  
>    
>  He held out some napkins that he had grabbed from somewhere. Riley took them, nodding dazedly. He helped her clean herself off. Both Riley and I looked down at the white-stained napkins in her hands. Had that really just happened? Well, of course it had. But did Riley enjoy it, or at least not dislike it? That was the important question.  
>    
>  I breathed a sigh of relief as Riley giggled. She climbed up to set on the bench next to Jordan, who was pulling his pants back up to avoid the brisk Bay air.  
>    
>  “Hey Jordan, next time I, uh,” she tapped her chin. “The next time I ask,” she laughed and shook her head. “Ah crap, I was trying to make a joke about dessert, but it just isn’t coming.”  
>    
>  “Speaking of cumming…” Jordan said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>    
>  Riley laughed and punched him in the shoulder.  
>    
>  “Perv.”  
>    
>  They settled down for a bit. I, on the other hand, was just getting back into the swing of things. My grip on Lust’s penis had relaxed enough for him to pick up the pace, and he was going just as fast as before. It seemed like our thighs were meeting several times a second we made love. I’d already had a chance to experience the ultimate pleasure, and I wondered how long it would be before Lust did the same. I hoped it would feel good for me too.  
>    
>  I mewed in disappointment as Lust’s hands left my hips. Then I felt them wandering up my sides, over my dress. I had a good idea of where he was going, and wasn’t surprised when he slipped underneath my body to touch my breasts. I hummed in pleasure, feeling even better than before.  
>    
>  Lust was playing with me so well. His hands were massaging my breasts, completely covering them as he ran his fingers back and forth. A shiver ran down my spine as he tugged on my nipples. That sent a burst of pink pleasure straight to my head. I could feel my eyes rolling up as tugged on them again. I was beginning to wonder if I could reach orgasm just from my breasts being played with, and nothing more.  
>    
>  I didn’t think I would have to find out. Lust was still pounding away back there, and the wonderful feelings crawling up through my body were just as intense and pleasurable as the ones coming from my chest.  
>    
>  My head lolled around, and I happened to look up at the screen. I gasped and reached back to smack Lust’s shoulder. We both needed to watch this closely. It was too important to miss a minute of. Lust started and then I heard a gasp. He must have looked up too.  
>    
>  It seemed Jordan had gotten himself ready again, and now Riley was sitting in his lap. They were kissing, and I’d bet my next three night shifts Riley was feeling him press against herself. As she glanced down, I saw that her jeans were unbuttoned. Not only were they unbuttoned, but Jordan was slowly tugging them down further and further.  
>    
>  I smiled. It looked like Riley was going to feel the same kind of all-consuming pleasure I was. I was so happy for her. I’d never thought sex could feel so good, but now that I knew what I’d been missing out on, I didn’t see why I (or Riley) should go without it. Not all the time, of course, there was still stuff like hockey and family and movies and all kinds of other stuff to do, but sex should certainly be at least a once a week thing.  
>    
>  The screen flashed pink as Jordan’s penis entered Riley. All four of us gasped, me, Lust, Riley and Jordan. I almost couldn’t believe it, even though I’d been expecting and looking forward to it. Little baby Riley, who’d I’d been with forever, was actually having full blown sex.  
>    
>  So was I, for that matter. Lust was going faster and faster. I was squeaking and squealing as he pounded me, and it felt like I was going to fall off the panel, I was being jerked back and forth so much. I giggled as I tightened my grip to stop that from happening. I enjoyed slapstick, but there was a time and a place for it.  
>    
>  I could hear Lust’s breathing getting deeper behind me. I had a pretty good idea of what that meant, and I tried to help him out a bit. I wiggled my hips from side to side, giving him something to watch. It would have been even better if he could see my bare rear, but it would either take too long for me to undress enough or involve ripping my dress. So Lust would have to content himself with watching me shake underneath the folds of my dress.  
>    
>  Lust barked out something, a wordless exclamation as he came. I could feel him grow inside me, just a bit, before his entire penis pulsed. Then the real mark of his orgasm came. I squealed as I felt his semen shooting inside me.  
>    
>  Lust cumming inside me was- well, I wasn’t certain I knew the words to describe it, and even if I did, I certainly wouldn’t repeat them. Let’s just say it felt good, like a warm eruption deep inside me. I gurgled, feeling the stuff flood me, seeming to fill up every inch of my core.  
>    
>  It was actually enough to make me cum again. Not as hard as before, but there was still a sudden overflow of pleasure inside me that left me gasping. It felt so hot inside me, like a shower that covered a lot more than just my skin. It was _so_ nice and Lust felt _so_ big inside me.  
>    
>  As Lust drew himself out, I could feel his seed slipping out of me and running down my legs. I hissed in irritation and looked around for something to clean it up with. Halfway through that, I was distracted by something.  
>    
>  The screen flashed pink again, and the entire control room lit up with muted pink lights as Riley came. Lust and I cheered her on as Riley spasmed on top of Jordan’s penis. I could see her hands tighten on his shoulders before her head came crashing down to rest against his shoulder.  
>    
>  I scrambled to get to the controls, wanting to release a special rush of endorphins. That sort of thing was usually handled automatically, but I wanted to make sure Riley felt as good as possible for this special moment.  
>    
>  Jordan held Riley close as she shook. I could tell that most of her mind was turned inward, focusing on the incandescent pleasure that was filling her. I had a mini orgasm of my own, just in sympathy watching her shake.  
>    
>  “Oh, God, Riley, you’re getting so tight. I think I’m going to cum again.”  
>    
>  “It’s okay. Mom put me on the pill to help my periods.”  
>    
>  Riley was starting to bounce up and down again. I was busy saving these memories for later use. We’d probably be getting a core memory out of this anyways, but I didn’t want to take the chance that I wouldn’t have something to send to Riley later, during one of her ‘private sessions’.  
>    
>  Lust wasn’t just watching either. He was sending a small suggestion to Riley about whether she wanted to do this again, and if so, how soon. I hoped that it would take. It probably would, Lust knew what he was doing, and Riley was having a good enough time to be open to it.  
>    
>  Riley moaned, and I could tell Jordan had reached his orgasm again. I shivered as I thought about what Riley was feeling right now. The memories of that happening to me were still very fresh, and if I closed my eyes it was like Lust was cumming in me all over again. I licked my lips at the thought of Riley feeling that hot surge inside her, filling her up as she pressed herself against Jordan’s body.  
>    
>  Riley was moaning, occasionally saying fragments of disjointed words. I sent a steady stream of pleasure through her, making her feel good, even if not as good as another orgasm would have. I could tell how much she appreciated it, as her limbs twitched.  
>    
>  Finally, both Jordan and Riley stopped moaning and settled down. It had been less than a minute, but it felt like it had been a lot longer, like an hour or something. Riley stayed on top of Jordan for a while, though she did pull her jeans back up to avoid the cool night air against a rather sensitive location.  
>    
>  “Oh wow, Jordan, I- _wow!_ I didn’t think it was going to feel so good.”  
>    
>  Riley had a big grin on her face as she slowly recovered from a good round of lovemaking.  
>    
>  “Me either. I mean, I’ve heard all the stories about it, but I thought it was just a bunch of bull.”  
>    
>  Jordan was still panting for breath, and I idly wondered how his emotions were doing over in his head.  
>    
>  Riley and Jordan stayed pressed together for maybe ten minutes, before she slid off his lap. She frowned, and rested her palm against her crotch.  
>    
>  “Man, if we do this again, I’m going to have to carry napkins or something.”  
>    
>  “Really? You want to do it again?”  
>    
>  Jordan was indecently eager at the prospect. Riley laughed, blushed and nodded. Jordan stood up, and they gathered their stuff together. As they set out, I entered one last prompt onto the control panel as Lust did the same.  
>    
>  We both sat back on our chairs, wiped out. Sex could take it out of you, especially when followed by a cram session to get your person squared away. I looked over and caught Lust’s eye. I smiled at him. He smiled back.  
>    
>  “What a day, huh?”  
>    
>  Lust nodded, running his hand across his forehead.  
>    
>  “Biggest day since I’ve got here. But a good one.”  
>    
>  I nodded in agreement. And we still weren’t done yet. We’d have to prepare and edit all this to show off to the other emotions when they woke up. I supposed they’d be upset at missing this, but if they had been here, I couldn’t have had sex with Lust, and that would have just been horrible.  
>    
>  I started pulling up the memories to compare them and cut out the fat. Meanwhile, Lust started looking for a good song to play over what I chose. We both got to work, doing our part as Jordan walked Riley home.  
>    
>  I glanced up at the screen and smiled. I was so proud of Riley and so happy for her. I wondered when it would happen again. And when Lust and I would get together again.  
>    
>  Maybe we should work more night shifts.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  Is this strictly accurate to what the movie shows about how emotions sleeping works? No. But since accuracy would require somebody having sex with a sleeping, 13 year old girl, I’m quite fine with not being accurate. Also, **Put Your Sister to the Test** , a Kill la Kill commission for Kinkynokaui is up on Patreon.

 


End file.
